


Angel In The Night

by Dragonsrule18



Series: The Tales Of Underfell Flowey And Frisk(Neutral Route) [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), But They Only Want To Protect Frisk And Flowey, Chara Isn't Exactly A Pacifist, Child Abuse, Cute Flowey (Undertale), Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Frisk (Undertale) Is a Sweetheart, Gen, Nice Chara (Undertale), Nice Flowey (Undertale), Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Protective Chara (Undertale), Protective Flowey, Protective Frisk, Sad Frisk (Undertale), Soft Chara (Undertale), The Ruins (Undertale), Toriel Has Lost Her MInd, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Well They Try To Be, angel chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsrule18/pseuds/Dragonsrule18
Summary: Underfell.  An angry Toriel locks Frisk and Flowey in their bedroom.  While healing their wounds, Frisk and Flowey discuss their pasts, and later Frisk and Angel(Chara) discuss the future and try to figure out a plan to get Frisk and Flowey safely out of the Underground.  Sequel to Her First Death(the story just previous to this one in both series), so please read that first to learn why I called Chara Angel.





	Angel In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> It took forever to write this! I hope you enjoy!

Frisk shivered in the small bedroom Toriel had set up for her, clutching Flowey close. She could still taste the slice of pie Toriel had given her, all burnt cinnamon and dust. Monster dust.

She had choked and vomited when Toriel had told her what was inside it. Toriel had screamed at her for being an ungrateful child and dragged her and Flowey to the bedroom, locking them inside and saying they couldn't come out until Frisk "learned to be a good daughter."

Flowey placed a leaf on Frisk's wrist where Toriel had grabbed it. A bruise was already forming, dark purple and ugly. He sent gentle healing magic into it, soothing away the pain. "I'm sorry, Frisk. I'm sorry you had to see her like this."

"It's not your fault, Flowey." She checked him for wounds. One of his petals had been torn, either in the struggle or during one of the fights in the ruins. She dug in her bag for healing items, pulling some things out to get to the Spider Cider she had bought and encouraged him to drink some.

"You too." he told her. She took a drink to appease him and gave him the rest. The magic food soothed their physical wounds, but couldn't take the mental scars away. Flowey was trying to hide it, but Frisk could feel him shaking slightly and cuddled him closer.

"She was once the kindest mother in the world." he whispered after a few minutes, staring straight ahead, not even looking at Frisk now. "Now...It's like she's been ripped away and the monster in the other room is just some soulless husk of her."

"Did you know her?" Frisk asked softly.

Flowey laughed softly, a dark, sad laugh. "You could say that. I was her son. Emphasis on was."

"What happened?" Frisk asked softly.

"It's a long, sad, complicated story...But I'll tell you. You might not believe me though."

"Flowey, I'm in a world full of monsters, I'm best friends with a talking flower, and I literally came back from death. There's not much you could say to surprise me any more."

"Okay, I'll tell you then, but you better not tell anyone else." Flowey warned. Frisk nodded. "This...This body...It wasn't who I really was. Flowey's not even my real name; just an alias I came up with to go with this body and I'm jack shit at naming things. I suppose I got that from dear old Dad. I guess you can say it was the only thing he ever really gave me." Flowey laughed darkly before continuing. "In my first life, before I died for the first time, I was Asriel Dreemurr, a goat monster and the son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel."

"Wait, Toriel's a queen and you were a prince?" Frisk asked.

"My mom WAS the queen. Though when Asgore turned genocidal against humans and started murdering kids, that all ended. He was pretty bad when I was still alive but not THAT bad. He at least let Chara live."

"Chara?"

"My sibling. They were human like you. Actually, they were a lot like you. Stupidly sweet and kind, tried to make friends with everyone." Flowey's voice cracked a little. "But they were really sick. They died only a year after we met."

Frisk hugged Flowey. "I'm sorry."

Flowey jolted in surprise at the hug, but then settled into it. He squeezed his eyes shut to hide his tears. "Not your fault. Nothing you could have done about it. When they died, they wanted to be buried up on the surface and they thought if we talked to the humans in their village, they could reverse the spell on the barrier from outside and set us all free. And they didn't want Asgore to get a hold of their soul when they died. They knew he would start attacking humans and someone was going to get killed. They wanted me to absorb their soul instead. So I did and I took their body up to the surface. Unfortunately, their plan failed too. The humans thought I had killed Chara, and they attacked me. Chara panicked and tried to defend me, but I decided to be a dumbass and stopped them since the humans were just scared. I thought I could reason with them. But they wouldn't listen. They killed me..."

Frisk pulled Flowey closer with tears in her eyes. She never saw "Angel" flinch and tear up too.

"Hey, don't cry all over me. I'm okay now." Flowey said though he didn't really sound okay and he didn't attempt to escape from the snuggle.

It took him a few minutes to continue. "When I woke up, I was a golden flower in a lab and being experimented on by the Royal Scientist. Chara wasn't there. I-I think their soul must have faded away when I died. I couldn't even save that..."

Again Frisk didn't see Angel flinch and open their mouth to speak before deciding against it. She was too busy comforting the now shaking flower.

Flowey tried to calm himself. He looked into Frisk's eyes, embarrassed and thinking he would see pity or disgust in them. But there was only sympathy and caring. Like she truly understood what he was going through.

But he wasn't used to breaking down in front of anyone except for Chara, so he looked away. "I'm okay." he told her.

She knew he wasn't.

...

Trying to change the subject and be strong like he had always been told he was supposed to be, Flowey blinked the tears threatening to fall away and moved back.

He bumped into one of the things Frisk pulled out of her bag. It was a picture frame with two pictures. In one photo was a girl that looked like a young Frisk with long brown hair pulled into two braids tied with a bright purple ribbon which matched the purple cotton dress she was wearing. She was holding up a basket full of colorful plastic eggs and grinning widely, showing it to a woman with long brown hair wearing a pink shirt and tan pants and a man with dirty blond hair wearing a light blue button up shirt and black dress pants. The couple were smiling lovingly at the little girl, and Flowey felt a slight ache for what he could never have.

He looked at the second picture. Frisk was in this one as well, but looked the same age she was now, but the couple she was with were clearly different. Frisk was slightly crouched with an arm wrapped around a middle aged dark haired man sitting in a chair with a large wheel attached to each side, and a red haired smiling woman was on the man's other side, crouched slightly as well. There was a brown dog sitting next to them with its tongue sticking out, and a white cat with black paws and a black tail was rubbing up against Frisk's legs. They were in front of a tree covered with lights and plastic ornaments.

Flowey turned back to Frisk. "This your family?" he asked, grateful for a chance to change the subject.

Frisk nodded. "That's me with my mom and dad when I was six during Easter, and that's me with my foster parents this last Christmas." she told him.

"Foster parents?" Flowey asked.

"Mom and dad died when I was seven." Frisk said softly. "I was in an orphanage for a while, but Daniel and Mikeala took me in last year."

Flowey flinched slightly, hoping he hadn't brought up bad memories. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." she said softly. "I still miss my parents, but Dan and Mikki are great. They...They've treated me like I was their real daughter." Frisk looked down at her lap. "I miss them..."

Flowey gently patted her hand with his leaf. "I'll do everything I can to get you back to them, okay? You'll get out of this hellhole."

Frisk gently put her hand over his leaf. "No." Flowey opened his mouth to protest. Frisk shook her head. "We BOTH will." Her brown eyes met his, filled with determination. "I'm going to get you out of here too, Flowey."

And for the first time in a long time, Flowey felt hope.

...

After some argument, with Flowey insisting he could stay awake all night while Frisk slept and Frisk retorting that he needed sleep too, the two had finally agreed on sleeping in shifts. Frisk insisted on taking the first shift, and while Flowey called her a stubborn idiot, he eventually backed down. And then had fallen asleep about two seconds after giving in, indicating how tired he truly was.

Around midnight, Frisk heard footsteps outside their door. She quickly lay down and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Her hand, hidden by the covers that were up to her waist, went over her knife, just in case.

Her door opened and Frisk peeked her eyes open just a crack to see that it was Toriel. She quickly closed them again, not wanting to anger the goat woman again. She could hear Toriel's soft footsteps nearing her bed and tried not to tense, still pretending to be asleep.

A soft paw touched her forehead and Frisk had to fight hard to keep from flinching, expecting a blow which never came. Instead, Toriel's hand gently stroked her hair away from her closed eyes, then something soft was tucked in the crook of her arm before Toriel pulled up the covers, tucking her in.

"Everything will be all right, my precious child. You will be safe here and I will protect you from him. Sleep well. I love you." Toriel whispered softly as if to not wake her. Frisk felt a motherly kiss on her forehead and after a few moments, she could hear Toriel leave the room. Still, she waited a few minutes before she opened her eyes. Toriel was gone and she breathed a soft sigh of relief before looking around.

"Frisk?" Flowey's soft voice asked from the nightstand. She jumped and turned to him. He used his vines to pull himself off the nightstand and lift his boot onto the bed beside her. "Sorry. You okay?"

Frisk nodded shakily. She was still holding whatever Toriel had given her and looked down to see that it was a fluffy brown teddy bear. "What just happened?" she asked. "She was so angry before…and now…"

"She's lost her mind." Flowey told her sadly. "She used to be kind…and sometimes she still acts like her old self, like right now, but we still have to watch out for her…If something triggers her insanity…"

Frisk nodded, looking at the wrist Toriel had bruised earlier. It had been healed by Flowey, but the memory still remained.

Still, there was some good in Toriel that still had remained…maybe she could bring it back…Maybe she could reason with Toriel and get her to let them go. Maybe she could give Flowey his mother back.

Or maybe it would be like reasoning with a madwoman. She was a fifteen year old girl, not a trained therapist that knew how to deal with mental disorders. She didn't know how to make Toriel better, if it was even possible. Not even Flowey had been able to help Toriel, and he was her child. So what could she do?

The most important thing to do was focus on surviving and getting herself and Flowey out of there.

"Get some rest for now." Frisk told Flowey softly. "I don't think we're going to get out tonight, especially since she's not sleeping yet. I'll keep watch."

"You need sleep too." he reminded her.

"I'll wake you up around two." Frisk promised.

Flowey wasn't sure but then let out a soft yawn. Frisk tucked the blanket around his boot and Flowey soon drifted off to sleep.

Frisk watched the door but Toriel didn't come in again. She felt something soft brush against her side and looked down, smiling at the sight.

Flowey was subconsciously cuddling against her in his sleep, his face peaceful for once. Frisk wrapped an arm around him, careful not to wake him, and he shifted slightly, only to cuddle a little more, a slight smile appearing on his face.

_**"He's adorable, isn't he?"** _

Frisk barely stopped herself from jumping in surprise and turned, seeing the now familiar entity floating next to her bed. "Angel?" she asked a little too loudly. Flowey stirred slightly and opened his eyes, letting out an incoherent mumble before looking up at Frisk. "It's okay, Flowey. Go back to sleep." Flowey mumbled again, but closed his eyes, drifting back off into sleep.

Angel settled themselves on the edge of the bed. Their features were more well defined somehow and Frisk could see a face that looked remarkably like her own though everything still seemed to be highlighted in a bright red light.. _**"He's the only light left in this hell. Sometimes I wonder how he did it, how he kept his kindness, but he was always a good person, even when he pretended not to be. I've been watching him for a long time. I...just wish I could have done more. But I don't have that kind of power."**_

"You helped me though." Frisk whispered very quietly so she didn't wake Flowey, still cuddling him softly. "You talked me through the load."

_**"But talking's all I can do. I'm not like the angels in stories, Frisk. I can't pull off some big miracle and lift you and Flowey out of danger. I wish I could. If I had the power, I would have saved Flowey and every one of those children."** _

"I know you would have." Frisk told them. "But I'm telling you the truth that you guiding me helps more than you can ever know. I don't know what I'm doing here and I need help to get us out. But you know this place well, don't you?"

_**"Yes."** _

"Then we can do this together. You have the knowledge, so you can guide me through, and I'll be your muscle. Together, we can get Flowey out of here." Her eyes glinted with determination and only her desire to not wake Flowey kept her voice at a whisper during this speech.

Angel smiled at this. **_"Deal."_**

Frisk smiled back, glad to have her new friend's support. "Now we first need to figure out how to get past Toriel."

 _ **"It's not going to be easy."**_ Angel cautioned her. _**"She's going to keep you here, by force if necessary...and if she can't...she'll try to kill you. In her broken mind, it's a mercy. After the ways the other children died...she knows Asgore would torture you to death if he could."**_ Angel wiped at their eyes.

Frisk was very worried now. "Is there anything I can do, anything at all, to talk her down? She's still Flowey's mother...I don't want to kill her."

 _ **"I don't know."**_ Angel admitted. _**"Like Flowey said, she was once the kindest mother in the world, and maybe part of that person still exists in her, but** **w** **hat** **HE did, what he became...those children leaving her and dying, living like this and being forced to gain LV; it destroyed her. Even I don't know if there's any coming back from that.**_ ** _"_**

"I can at least try. I can't hurt Flowey by killing his mom..." Frisk whispered very softly with tears in her eyes.

 ** _"I'll do my best to help you. I don't want to see her dead either...but there may come a time when we don't have a choice, Frisk. Maybe we can get past Toriel, but the others...They're not like you or Flowey.  They have no compassion or empathy for others. They'll attack and kill you without a second thought. They do the same to each other. They're monsters in the darkest sense of the word. They're murderers and...if you find yourself at the point where you either have to kill them or you and Flowey die...do the former, not the latter, and don't lose sleep over killing them."_** There was a very deep bitterness in Angel's voice that even startled Frisk. Angel looked at her and softened a little. _**"I'm sorry. I know that's not something an angel normally says, but I've seen their brutality. They're not good people, Frisk. I...I just don't want you and Flowey to end up like the others. I'm not saying you should kill with abandon, but if it's the difference between life and death..."**_

Frisk looked down at her lap. She wasn't a killer and hated the idea of violence, but part of her knew Angel was right. Yet she was still torn. Maybe...just maybe...she could show the monsters mercy, show them there was a better way than kill or be killed. But would they even listen? Or would she be just putting Flowey and herself through pain and torture? But then again, Flowey had also warned her about LV, that though she would likely need some to protect herself, she also shouldn't gain too much or she could end up becoming like the crazed monsters who tried to kill her. If she gained too much, or any at all, would she become like Toriel?

She shuddered at the memory of Toriel grabbing Flowey roughly and nearly tearing his petals off when she threw them both into the bedroom. Someone who had been so kind and was now so broken and violent.

Would she be just as dangerous to Flowey if she gained LV?

The very idea terrified her.

She didn't know what to do.

She was so scared...

 _ **"Hey...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."**_ Angel said worriedly.

"It's not you. This whole situation is scary." Frisk told them softly.

_**"I know. But like you said, we'll all get through it together. Me, you and Flowey. We're here for you, okay?"** _

Frisk nodded, managing a smile for Angel's sake. She still didn't know what to do, but at least she had her friends, and she would get them out of this place.

The thought filled her with determination.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You've rejected the bloodiest path, but two more lie ahead.
> 
> What will you do in an Underground that wants you dead?
> 
> To protect yourself and Flowey, will you pick up the knife?
> 
> Or suffer great pain to spare every life?
> 
> Will the monsters listen or are they too far gone,
> 
> In this Underground even an angel has given up on?
> 
> You're filled with Determination, but you have so much to lose.
> 
> Two paths lie before you...
> 
> ...So which will you choose?
> 
> ..........
> 
> Which would you choose, Pacifist or Neutral? Let me know in the comments section below!


End file.
